Laura and Nicole
by Kudrowleblanc4ever
Summary: Ummm...has anyone read the girl in the box by Ouida Sebestyen? Based on the story that she writes...R&R!


1 Laura and Nicole  
  
1.1 By Quail Sierra  
  
I rushed down the stairs to the sound of my mother calling, "Nicole's here! Laura!" Nicole is my ultimate best friend. Whenever anything happens, Nicole is the first to know about it. Nicole and I have been best friends for almost all thirteen years that we've been alive. We met during the '89 earthquake. Long story, don't ask. "Hey Colie!" I know that Nicole hates that nickname. "Hello Rae Rae!" She replied. "I guess I deserved that." I laughed. We rushed out the door, me receiving a last kiss from my mom. "Make this year a good one!" she called as we ran the three blocks to school. Never fails. Every year since pre-school she's said that. By the way, my name is Laura Elizabeth Peterson. My best friend is really Nicole Alice Clandestine, which means secret. Whenever anyone asks her name, she says Nicole. If they ask her last name, she'll just say, "It's a secret!" We're in eighth grade at Asphyxiate School. No one really knows how the school got the name, but I think it means choke or something. Weird, huh? It gets weirder, but you'll see. We rushed into the building and checked the new class lists. Our teachers never split us up by grades, which is ok for me because I have friends in every grade, but not for Nicole. She mainly sticks to her own. I was in the B block. Hmm, I have four-no, five friends. Lisa, Marie, Liz, Jessica and Justin. I recognized all but one of the names. Josh Rowson. Oooh! New boy! I whispered his name to Nicole, but she hardly heard me. "I only have two friends! No way! This sucks!" I looked at the other lists. She was in C block with our friends Lilly and Violet. One problem. Those two were best friends and in the "flower club" because they both have flower names. I noticed another problem. There were two more "flower girls" Lisa Zinnia and Rose Malloy. Uh-oh. Of course, Nicole saw me look at her funny, so she looked back. "Oh no." She moaned. Suddenly we heard a teacher say, "Ok! Go to your first class! A has Math, B has Science, C has Language Arts and D has History!" "Good luck!" I whispered to Nicole. I rushed off to science. Once I had found a little card that said "Laura P, Laura M, Lisa Z, Maya" I sat down. I was guessing that I was the only Laura P. Next to me sat a boy that I didn't know. "You must be Josh. I'm Laura." I said cheerfully. He turned and I looked into the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen. Josh had dark brown hair to match his eyes and perfect pink lips. I breathed. He smiled. "Hi." He spoke with a faint southern accent and I wondered where he had come from. "Yeah, I'm Josh Rowson. I just moved here from Louisiana a few moths ago." I knew it! I smiled faintly and giggled. "I'm Laura Peterson. I've been here all my life. I guess we're stuck here until next semester! I'll show you around, if you want." I said all of that within ten second. Real cool Laura. "Ok. That would be great." And he smiled that beautiful smile again. I decided that I was going to have the best year of my life.  
  
Hey. I'm Nicole A. Clandestine. I'm almost 14 and Laura Peterson is my best friend. I live in Jasmine, California. You're probably thinking, what? It's a really small town near San Jose. It's so small, that I know almost every single person here. There are only about fifty people! And I'm not exaggerating! Laura and I have lived here all our lives. I met her when I was one during the big quake. I don't remember much, duh, but my mom said that she had taken me to a park to wait for my dad to come home, and Laura was bawling her eyes out. I was sitting quietly waiting for another Zwieback. Laura's mom and my mom were the only people there, so naturally, they talked and they decided to meet for coffee sometime. After a few weeks, they were best friends. When I was four, my father died in a freak airplane crash. I couldn't understand what was going on and Laura just sat with me while my mom explained that daddy wasn't coming back. Anyway, it's my first day of eighth grade and I was so nervous when I woke up this morning. My mom surprised me with breakfast in bed and I walked with Laura to school. Asphyxiate School. Don't ask me, Laura's the smart one. I think it has something to do with Apocalypse or something. That was a cool movie! Anywayz…  
  
I walked into Language arts feeling pretty sorry for myself. Luckily, I had a table with all new people. I love new people. I hate to brag, but I am such a people person! "Hi! I'm Nicole. Who're you guys?" They introduced themselves as Joseph Rowson, who apparently had a twin in B block, Maira Baker, and Julie Kline. "Like Calvin Kline? The Underwear people?" She laughed and shook her head. I took a closer look at Joseph. Hmm…nice eyes, great smile. Cool hair…but what about his attitude? "So Joseph. Where did you come from?" "Louisiana" he muttered. Okayyy. I backed off. "So um… how're things?" I asked the other two. Thankfully, the teacher walked in and said, "Hi! I'm Madriana. Raise your hand if this is your first year here." About a third of the class raised their hand. "Welcome to Asphyxiate! In case you were wondering, the name is pronounced Ass-fix-ee- ate." Most of the sixth graders giggled. "Ok, eighth graders, raise your hands." I raised my hand along with Joseph and about two others. "I hope you enjoy your last year here. Now, on to the class! We will be studying many subjects this year. They include (in order) Poetry, Philosophy, Book Reviews, Ancient Literature, and yearbook." Oh Lord, I thought.  
  
Hey. I'm Josh Rowen and I think I'm in love. I just started at Anesthesia School, or something stupid like that. It doesn't' really matter though, what the name is. What matters is Laura. Laura Peterson. I hastily ran into the room that Laura had dubbed as the bathroom and checked my hair. I made sure I didn't look too dorky. I ran out again and walked calmly back to the couches, where she had agreed to meet me after our first class without each other. I sighed and walked in the room, the "humanities room" and checked around for my nametag. I sat next to a friendly looking girl. She introduced herself as Nicole. Whoa. She wasn't as shy as Laura seemed to be and she was a really big talker, which was obvious. She also seemed really nice, caring and considerate. And not too bad looking either. I quickly turned my thoughts back to Laura. I asked if Nicole knew her. "Laura? Which Laura?" "Um…I think it was Laura P. She sat next to me in my last class and she seemed-" She cut me off. "Oh that Laura! She's like, my best friend! I can't believe this!" This was getting weird. Great. On my first day here, I've already fallen in like with two girls who just happened to be best friends. What are the chances?  
  
Ok, ok. Laura, CALM DOWN!!! I sat carefully on the couch and waited for Language arts to get out. I realized that Nicole was in this class too. Oh no, what if he likes her! What if he liked me, but then decided I was boring and then started liking her? Calm down Laura, you're his tour guide, not Nicole. Suddenly the door burst open Nicole ran out and claimed a locker, followed by a bunch of other kids Then Josh stumbled out and He walked slowly and got one of the worst ones at the end of the hall. He rushed into the bathroom and seconds later, zoomed out again. He walked over to the couches and I stood up. "Hi Josh." I said looking into those beautiful eyes. Nicole followed him. "Hi you guys." We all said at the same time. I laughed.  
  
After a few months, we were inseparable. We always did everything together. I even had a crush on this guy, Ro, and Josh set us up. The date was fun, but he was a real dud. I didn't go out with him after that. Josh and I went out a few times…but not on a date, and most of the time with Laura. I guess I kind of have a crush on Josh, but come on! He's really a perfect guy! If we weren't so close, I would probably ask him out. And I wouldn't dare tell Laura, because he's one of her best friends too. Ok, I love the boy, but what are you going to do? We're really close. All of us. "Josh, Laura. Do you guys want to go to a movie or something later?" I asked. "Sure." Said Josh. Unfortunately, at the same time Laura was saying, "Nicole! You know I have that huge Science test tomorrow!" "So do I stupid! We're in the same class, remember?" I replied. "Well I want to get into a good high school, thank you very much!" "Ooh! Cold hearted Laura!" Josh laughed. Nicole and I giggled. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Said Josh, "I've got a dentist appointment." "Oh, poor baby." I said with fake sympathy. He swatted at me with his sweatshirt. Suddenly the teachers started yelling, "Go inside! It's tine!" We rushed inside to go to our final classes.  
  
I rushed to meet Josh at the movies. He greeted me with a slip of paper. I glanced at it and shouted, "Josh! You bought my ticket! This is so unlike you!" I felt his head with a look of fake concern on my face. "No fever. Josh, you are so cool!" We walked in and I bought a large popcorn and two sodas. I also bought us each a pack of candy. "Now we're even." I said. He smiled, grabbed my arm and dragged me into the movie theater. Wow, pretty empty. "This can't be a good sign." I whispered. "Well, the movie's been playing a while." He replied. We sat in the back. I've always loved sitting at the back of the movie theater. There's something about it that just makes the movie better. I sat down and after a few minutes of previews, the movie started. After a few minutes, I started shivering. I should have brought a coat, I thought, I always get cold in the movie theater. Josh noticed me shivering and he draped his arm around me. It wasn't anything new, he always does that to us, but somehow it felt different sitting there in a dark movie theater. In the movie a couple had just gotten in the car after a fabulous night at the prom. I rested my head on Josh's shoulder. He grabbed my hand. I could feel my heart pounding. Finally, the movie finished and we walked outside. "I'll take you home." He put his arm around my waist and drew me in close to him. "Nicole…there's something I want to tell you. Ever since school first started, I've…um…" "Shh…don't say it. I know, me too, but it's not…" I trailed off. But nothing could keep me from gently brushing my lips against his.  
  
  
  
Hey. There's something I'm not getting here. Everything's been weird for like, months and I don't know what it is. Nicole's been weird and Josh's been weird. Maybe it's just me…maybe I'm paranoid. But maybe not. I think I should know why they're being so distant, I mean they're my best friends! On another, happier subject, Laura M. is coming to sleep over today…we've been getting closer lately. She's been to my house twice, but I've never been to hers.  
  
I think Laura's beginning to suspect that something's up. I don't quite know what to do. I really like Nicole, and I want to keep going with her, but I'm afraid that Laura will be offended. I think she may like me, but I'm not sure…I could just be vain. I wish that Laura would start going out with someone else! Then she would be off my case.  
  
Oh My God. I can't believe what just happened. I think I have a new best friend. I think my new best friend is in serious trouble. I also don't like Josh anymore. It's so obvious that he likes Nicole. I hate that she's the likeable one. I hate that every guy I've ever liked ends up liking Nicole. I fell in love with a guy last year, and then he asked me for my phone number…but when he called me (finally) He asked me for a double date, him, this other guy and Nicole. I was so happy and of course, Nicole my "best friend" agreed. When we got there, I found him making out with Nicole in the closet. And of course, we made up eventually, but I hated that guy after that! And I haven't been so worried since Nicole's dad was in the hospital before he died. Laura M. and I are best friends. I know why I've never been to her house, or at least I have a suspicion. I think that Laura doesn't want me to meet her parents. She shared some of her deepest secrets with me, like how she sometimes has to steal money and food because she can't get it any other way. I noticed something though. Something serious. I noticed that  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She has marks all over her body, on her arms and legs. I even saw a huge bruise on her neck. I think that her parents are abusing her, or someone. I'm so worried. I seriously don't know what I should do. I'll ask her about it tomorrow. 


End file.
